Diskussion:Finis Valorum
Schöner Artikel, gut gemacht :-) Periphalos 10:10, 6. Mär 2007 (CET) Vandalismus So oft wie dieser Artikel schon vandaliert wurde (und zwar immer von dem selben), da sollten wir uns vielleicht überlegen, ob wir ihn nicht für IPS sperren sollten. --Modgamers 20:26, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) :Aber dann wird er sich bestimmt einen anderen Artikel vorknöpfen. Ich kann ja mal die Versionsgeschichte bereinigen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 20:29, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) Halbsperrung des Artikels Nachdem das nicht nachlassen will mit dem Vandalismus, habe ich die Seite für nicht registrierte Benutzer gesperrt. Mal sehen, ob sich der Vandale einen anderen Artikel vorknöpft oder ob er es sein lässt. Die Versionsgeschichte habe ich auch bereinigt, sodass der ganze Vandalismus und das ständige Wiederherstellen aus der Geschichte verschwindet. Gruß Little Ani Admin 17:25, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Die sperrung sollte bald aufgehoben werden.Mir tuen ein paar leid.es gibt unangemeldete Besucher die die Jedipedia wirklich verbessern.natürlich stimmt es das es viele gibt die nur schrott reinschreiben oder richtige infos löschen. Shaak Ti 20:50, 20. Juli 2007 (CEST) Angaben zu Person und Aussehen Ich habe in sogenannten "schriftlichen Quellen" recherchiert; z. B. der deutschen Übersetzung des "Official Data Book" zu Episode I; hieraus stammt die Angabe, dass die Familie Valorum vor ca. 1000 Jahren bereits einen Kanzler stellte. Die Daten zu seinem Aussehen stammen von der Internet Movie Data Base. Eine Diskussion zum Thema findet man hier. MfG etc. Mary C. 00:28, 14. Apr 2007 (CEST) Alter Ist Valorum älter als Sio Bibble???? Das steht jedenfalls so ind der Timeline. | Meister Yoda 18:55, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Lesenswert-Abstimmung vom August 2007 (gescheitert) * : Ein sehr schöner und intressanter Artikel. --Shaak Ti 20.46, 9. August 2007 (CEST) * : Nein. Das einmal vorneweg. #Unter den vielen Überschriften steht viel zu wenig Text. #Ist Cloak of Deception, angeblich ja DAS Buch über Palpatine und Valorum, nur am Rande erwähnt. #Sind es einfach zu wenige Quellen. Der HoloNet-News Bericht reicht zwar für die Sache mit Alderaan, doch der Rest geht nicht aus den angegebenen Quellen, weshalb ich schon mal hereingepackt habe. Sollten all diese Dinge eingebaut(und mit Quellen belegt werden!) werden, würde ich sofort dafür stimmen, denn das Ende der Werte HAT das Potential ... doch so noch nicht. Bel Iblis Disku20:56, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) * : Da zu wenig Quellen angegeben sind, gibt's von mir ein Kontra. Ein Artikel der nicht einmal genügend Quellen hat kann auf keinen Fall lesenswert sein!!! Mace Windu 33 16:31, 12. August 2007 * : Das ist zwar ein intressanter Artikel aber es sind leider zu wenig Quellen angegeben. Tobias 18:15, 12 August 2007 (CEST) * : Es wurde schon alles gesagt. Kyle22 19:35, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mit 3 Gegenstimmen, 1 Enthaltung und 1 Fürstimme kann dieser Artikel nicht als lesenswert ausgezeichnet werden. Es besteht eindeutig noch Verbesserungsbedarf. Kyle22 11:39, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Aufhebung der Sperre Das der Artikel nicht lesenswert ist, zeigt ja, dass noch Verbesserungsbedarf besteht, ich denke daher, dass wir die Sperre aufheben sollten, damit auch nicht angemeldete Benutzer ihn verbessern können. Sollte es wieder zu Vandalismus kommen, können wir ihn ja wieder sperren. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:56, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) :ja, das sind jetzt schon über 5 Monate, ich denke das reicht Jango 15:24, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ok, ich heb die Sperrung dann mal auf. Mal sehen, ob sich was tut. Ben Kenobi Admin 22:25, 16. Aug 2007 (CEST) Wir sollten den Artikel wieder mit einer halbsperrung versehen den es wird schon wieder vandaliert. Tobias 20:12 19 Aug 2007 (CEST) Ja das stimmt, gerade schrieb jemand er wäre ein Klonkrieger geworden. Mace Windu 33 20:14 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich versteh auch nicht warum ausgerechnet auf dieser Seite immer vandaliert wird.Außerdem sollte der Vandalierer gesperrt werden. Tobias 20:19 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Er hat schon wieder zugeschlagen, ich habs aber schon geändert!! Mace Windu 33 20:21 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Einmal war es 84.58.48.0 und 84.58.71.41 jemand muss die beiden verwarnen. --Shaak Ti 20:28, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kann sich mal ein Admin drum kümmern?? Mace Windu 33 20:30 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) *Wegen zweimal direkt noch einmal Halbsperren, nene, das ist sicherlich nicht der richtige weg, abwarten, wenn das gehäuft wieder auftrit kann man nochmal drüber reden, und gleich verwarnen, ichschreib ihnen mal was auf die Disku, aber ob das was nützt fraglich, die sind vermutlich eh auf nimmer wiedersehen weg. Jango 20:34, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Mal sehen wie die IPs auf die verwarnung reagieren. --Shaak Ti 20:47, 19. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es wird wieder vandaliert. --Shaak Ti 19:46, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Kann mal jemand den Vandale sperren?? Mace Windu 33 19:54, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Es ist nicht einer sonderen mehrere! --Shaak Ti 19:56, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) : Dann eben alle sperren!! Mace Windu 33 19:57, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: Man sollte sie erst verwarnen. wer kümmert sich darum? --Shaak Ti 19:58, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Dafür sind Admins zuständig, aber man sollte bei so vielen gleich komplett sperren. MfG - Cody 20:00, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::Ja, Cody hat Recht, am besten gleich sperren!! Kann ein Admin das mal übernehmen?? Mace Windu 33 20:01, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::: Ein admin entscheidet ob wir sie verwarnen oder gleich sperren. --Shaak Ti 20:03, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::Dann soll das aber mal einer machen?? Oder ist grad keiner da?? Mace Windu 33 20:04, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Letzteres :-( MfG - Cody 20:05, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ah, deshalb!! Mace Windu 33 20:06, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Schon wieder ein Vandale. --Shaak Ti 20:18, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ja, langsam wird es bedenklich, vor allem der Kommentar in den Letzten änderungen. MfG - Cody 20:19, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) :: So dem schreib ich was auf die Disskussionsseite. Das recht jetzt. --Shaak Ti 20:22, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich glaub nicht das das was bewirkt.--Tobias 20:23, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST)